A child, and a fed up slayer.
by Destiney
Summary: Takes place 6 years after Angel turned human. *make up when that happened kay?* A child prays will it be answered? read it maybe you'll find out.


The man from his mommy's story's

A child, Two vampires, and a fed up slayer.

**Not mine**

"I asked him once a long time ago, Why he loves me?" The woman said as she sat down in a chair.

"And? What did he say?" the child asked awaiting the story.

The woman smiled. "He asked me why do I love at all? All I could do was say because I'm human. He told me that his answer wasn't so simple. And that was true." The old woman continued.

The child moved in his seat. "And? What did he say after that?"

"He told me that he loved me. I said it wasn't possible because he has no soul he just smiled and said. You are my soul." The woman continued remembering that night.

"And? Did you get together? What about daddy?" The child asked.

The woman wiped away a single tear. "I told him he was wrong and we would never be together but he just smiled and said. We will always be together. You might be Angels soulmate but you're my soul."

"So you and daddy are soul mates?" The child asked.

The woman smiled. "Yes. William. But you see him and me we will always be one. Even if he is gone and I am with your father he is always with me." The woman explained.

The child's icy blue eyes were filled with confusion he wiped his chestnut brown hair from his face and asked. "What do you mean mommy?"

The woman wiped away the parts the child forgot and looked lovingly into his eyes. "He will always be here. He is a part of you." She explained.

The child was about to question when his father came in.

"Come on William time for bed." The man said in a tone that was so different from his old one.

"Awe, daddy do I have to?" The child asked. His high cheek bones accenting his face.

The man looked at the child he noticed how familiar he looked and deep down knew why but he loved his wife and child and would never allow himself to believe it. "Buffy? Are you ready?" He asked.

The woman closed her eyes to block out the tears. "Yes, Angel I'm coming." She stood up and looked out her window for a minute and if she stared long enough she was sure she could see a dark figure standing there with bleached blond hair and a leather duster. "I'm coming." She whispered but not to Angel.

The man stared silently he hated his wife loving that thing. Deep down he was glad that he wasn't here but he also had grief for his childe. "He's not out there. He never will be again you know that." The man finally let out.

Buffy whirled around as fast as she could. She no loner saw her husband the man she said was the father of her child. She saw the vampire that left her. Who came back and took all she had until it was just him. She knew how Spike felt now because all that's left of her are Angel and a dead shell. "How can you say that? You are his family!" She yelled.

"Buffy calm down. I'm sorry its just you look out that window for him every night. What happens if you do see him? Will you run out there into his arms and leave me and Will?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked into his eyes full of jealousy and hatred. "No," she said through clenched teeth. "I would run out there into his arms with Will because William is HIS child!" She screamed.

Angel always believed that was true but both knew it was impossible. Angel got his humanity but Spike; Spike was still a vampire. "I know you don't believe that and I know you know it cant be true. I don't know why I have these fights with you. He's gone all that's left of him is a pile of dust." Angel said.

Buffy couldn't control her temper she through her arm at him and slapped him right in the face. It would have normally really hurt Angel except that Buffys slayer strength had been taken from her to be with Angel. 

He looked at her his eyes on fire. "Don't you ever touch me again. I might not have my vampire strength but I can still hurt you." He said. 

Down the hall in the bed room painted in blue a child tried to hide his ears under his pillow to stop the screaming he hears every night. Finally he gave up and fell on the floor. He clasped his hands together and stood on both knees he closed his eyes and silently prayed. 

"Dear lord, I'm not sure if you are really up there my mommy and daddy don't talk much about you they just call something called the powers. But I know you're up there. I have to ask you for a favor. Its not for me its for mommy. Could you send her that man from the story's she tells me? So we can be happy. I here mommy and Angel talk they say that he is really my daddy and I look like him. So could you please help us? I love Angel but I want mommy to be happy. If you could please help her I will be sure to tell her that you do really exists. Thank you."

The child climbed back into bed and fell asleep dreaming about the happy life he could have with the man from his mommy's stories.


End file.
